


Sam's Hands

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:17:44
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam sleeps; Dean watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_**FICLET: Sam's Hands (SPN - PG-13 to Soft R)**_  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Title:** Sam's Hands  
 **Summary:** Sam sleeps; Dean watches  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to soft R  
 **Disclaimer:** Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim  
 **Warnings:** Wincest  
 **Thanks to:** my amazing betas, [ ](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxfixx**](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/profile)[**moondagny**](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Thought I'd given up, eh? It's actually just that schoolwork + grading = Frantic Cricket. I have three full-length SPN fics in the works, including the latest Willis installment, but in the meantime, here's this...  
 **Crossposted:** [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/profile)[**wincest**](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/), [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_slash/profile)[**sn_slash**](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_slash/), [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/profile)[**snslashnotebook**](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/), and [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/supernaturalfic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/supernaturalfic/)**supernaturalfic**  
  
  
 

**Sam’s Hands**

  
  
  
Late night: another motel. Dean is wakeful.  
  
He stands by the window (carefully lined with rock salt; nothing can get in) and pulls open the thick plastic curtain. Moonlight streams into the room.  
  
He looks over his shoulder. Dean is restless, but Sam is sleeping, quietly, peacefully, a guiltless sleep. Dean goes from the window to his brother’s bedside, studies the patterns created by the moon’s pale light on the pillows. Sam’s left arm flung up over his head, palm up, fingers gently curled in –  
  
( – _when they were boys, Sam would love to press his palm against Dean’s, and streeeeeeeeetch his little fingers as long as he could, measuring hand against hand. The first time his hand was nearly the same size as Dean’s he stopped and stared and giggled, giggled like he was still a little kid –  
  
“He’s shot up practically overnight. You can’t tell me that’s not supernatural.”  
  
Dad laughs. “You did the same thing, Dean.”  
  
“Did _ not. _”_ – )  
  
– and his right arm laid across his chest, palm down, hand over his heart like he’s saying the Pledge of Allegiance. Sam’s are a man’s hands, large and strong and even muscled – no fat – calluses from knife-training and gun-training long faded, but still a man’s hands, soft but not feminine. Dean looks down at his own hands, and sees, superimposed, the image of–  
  
( – _his father’s hands, a warrior’s hands, strong and muscled and callused, but still somehow gentle. And he always wore his wedding ring, never took it off, because although he’d been a widower for far longer than he’d been a husband he was still a married man_ – )  
  
Dean unthinkingly reaches out and strokes Sam’s fingers.  
  
Sam says: “Mawrrhuhg.”  
  
Dean snatches his hand away, turns abruptly and steps quickly past the foot of the bed, head bowed, his back to Sam and the moonlight.   
  
“Dean?”  
  
“G’back to sleep, Sam.”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Shut _up_ , Sammy.”  
  
Sam makes an odd muffled noise, says: “Lie down with me, okay? I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Liar,” says Dean, not harshly.  
  
“Just lie down with me, Dean.”  
  
Dean’s legs carry him back to the bed, and then (glancing quickly at the room’s other bed, _his_ bed, barely slept in since he can’t sleep) he climbs in, lies down next to Sam.   
  
Sam puts his arms around him; Sam’s hands clutch him close, squeezing at first, muscles relaxing as Sam falls back asleep, fingers automatically flexing and rubbing in Dean’s hair.  
  
Dean drifts, heading at last toward sleep, and in this loving sin finds absolution. 


End file.
